Konoha SVU
by Blackheart214
Summary: Its Naruto, Law and Order SVU style! Full Summary inside.


**Author's note: ****this idea came to me while I was watching Law and Order SVU and working on a new chapter for my Naruto fanfic at the same time. I went looking to see if anyone had thought of this before. The results disappointed me. A few people wrote a fanfiction like this years ago and barely wrote two chapters. So I decided to take it upon myself to write a Naruto/SVU fanfic and actually put some effort into it.**

**First off: some things you should know. This fanfic has no predetermined ending. It might not even end at all! I may base some of the chapters off of some of my favorite episodes of Law and Order. Even though this is a Naruto fanfic, their will be no jutsus, chakra, or kekkai genkais (but their abilities in this story will be based off of their special abilities in the show. You'll see what I mean later in the story). Also, obviously due to the subject matter, the characters will be in their mid to late twenties.**

**Anyway, I digress. On with the story**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or Law and Order.**

**Warning: This story contains adult themes, sexual situations, strong language, drug and alcohol abuse and violence.**

**In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous.**

**In Konoha, the dedicated detectives who investigate these viscious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit.**

**These are there stories.**

It was a late in Konoha. The Ichiraku Ramen shop was just getting ready to close. The owner, Teuchi, was just about finished with cleaning the kitchen.

"Ayame?" he called out to his employee and daughter.

"Yeah dad?" she asked from the supply closet.

"I'm almost finished with the kitchen. Could you take out the trash so we can head home?"

"Alright" she as she picked up the trash bag.

Ayame left through the back door. The dumpster was in the alleyway on the side of the building behind the ramen shop. She hauled the trash bag into the dumpster and turned to leave when she heard a noise. It sounded like… moaning. Curious, Ayame began looking for the source. She found it on the side of the dumpster. What she saw was almost enough to make her retch. A young woman was sprawled out on the ground. Her clothes were torn and her under garments were missing. There was a huge gash on her head as well as a few other injuries on her body. She also seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"DAD!" she shouted out. Her father came running into the alley seconds later.

"Wh-what is-"he stuttered and then he noticed the body. "Oh my God! Ayame go back inside and call the police.

Detective Naruto Uzumaki of the Konoha SVU stopped his car in front of the hospital. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker- like birth marks on both sides of his face. He wore a black sports coat with a black button-down dress shirt underneath, a tie with diagonal orange stripes on it, light blue jeans, and black shoes.

His partner, Detective Shikamaru Nara, was the first one out of the car. Shikamaru had black hair that was in a spiky ponytail that stood up. He had two hoop earrings on his ears and wore a light gray sports coat with a dull green t-shirt underneath, gray jeans, and black shoes.

Naruto locked his car and caught up with Shikamaru.

"This is such a drag" Shikamaru said in a lazy voice. "Why couldn't captain send Neji or Sausuke?"

"Would you rather be back at the station filling out paper work?" Naruto asked jokingly. Shikamaru only groaned in response.

Once inside the hospital they made their way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the middle-aged receptionist.

"Yeah, I'm Detective Uzumaki. This is my partner Detective Nara. We were called here about a rape".

"Detectives!" called out another doctor. "Please come this way" he said leading them down to the E.R.

"Your victim was beaten and raped. She was found with her clothes torn apart and a huge gash on her head".

"Any I.D?" asked Naruto.

"No the police couldn't find her wallet anywhere" the doctor answered.

"Her name in the system?" Shikamaru asked.

"We haven't checked yet but, she's in this room" he said pointing through a window into a patients' room.

Shikamaru recognized her instantly from the girl's long raven hair.

"That's Hinata Hyuuga!" he said in surprise.

"You know her?" Naruto asked.

"She's the daughter of Councilman Hiashi Hyuuga, and she's Neji's cousin!"

This shocked Naruto. He knew Neji would not like this at all. Staring through the window at the battered and now defiled body of Hinata, he only had one thought. God help the poor bastard that did this once Neji gets his hands on him.

**Well? Was it a good way to start? I realize it was short but I wanna make this a close to Law and Order. This chapter was basically the two minute intro to the show before it goes to the opening theme song (which I'll probably make a video of at some point for this story). The next chapter: introducing the other SVU detectives and there back stories and Hinata's story.**

**R&R please.**


End file.
